


Shepard's Bloody Mistake

by BrookeChiang



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Collector base, Dismemberment, Impalement, Normandy-SR2, bisection, crew death, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Code Red WARNING: Contains extremely graphic, gory death scenes! You have been warned!Smooth, Shepherd, smooth...Also, major spoilers for certain key plot points of Mass Effect 2, but I hope everyone combing through Mass Effect fanfiction should know this already.
Kudos: 2





	Shepard's Bloody Mistake

Collector Cruiser, Collector Base, Galactic Core…

Collector Captain Unit 6347 got off the Cruiser, and chittered to one of the Collector Guardians gathered in the hangar.

Unit 6347, you are late for the rendezvous.

Unit 5322, the quarry offered more resistance than anticipated. We suffered high crew and boarding party losses, and our engines were damaged in collision.

Acknowledged. Prepare to put the subjects-

Alarms and lights began to blare across the station.

Unit 6347, unidentified ship passed intact through the relay. Fighters have engaged, but target is putting up heavy resistance. Target matches profile of previous human vessel, target 513.

No time to upload prisoners! Unit 6347 chittered. Prepare for combat!

Collectors scrambled to board their cruiser and man their stations.

The Collector Cruiser separated from the Collector Station and exited its hangar to meet the interloper head-on.

As the human vessel charged closer to the station, the Collector ship fired, its enormous yellow blast initially missing its mark and slamming into one of the floating hunks of starship parts in the Tartarus Debris Field beyond.

Target missed. Adjusting firing parameters. Collector Drone Unit 3317 reported monotonously. New firing sequence estimations acquired. Firing.

The Collector Cruiser's particle beam hurtled through vacuum, only to deal a glancing blow to the enemy frigate, but most of it pummeled into the debris field. Still ,even for a glancing shot, it caused far less damage than the particle cannon should have.

Enemy vessel more resilient than anticipated, may be upgraded kinetic barriers or armor, advise readjusting firing-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On board Cerberus frigate Normandy SR-2, on course for Collector Base, Galactic Core…

Joker maneuvered the Normandy swiftly to evade the Collectors' deadly beam, but a glancing shot still rocked the frigate massively, causing the pilot to grimace and grit his teeth.

"Time to show our new teeth. Fire the main gun!" Commander Shepard ordered, determined to exact revenge for the destruction of the Normandy SR-1 and her initial death.

Weapon compartments on the underbelly of the Normandy opened up to reveal the opening of the new Thanix cannon while unleashed a white-hot particle beam that shot through space to cut into the Collector Cruiser like a knife through hot butter.

The blast punched right through the enemy cruiser's midsection.

"How do you like that, you sons of bitches!" Joker scoffed, delighted to see the hated nemesis brought low by the Normandy's devastating new armament.

"Get in close and finish them off!" Shepard ordered, barely hiding her excitement.

"Everybody hold on- gonna be a wild ride!" Joker warned.

The Collector Cruiser fired again, the beam slashing wildly through space, not even close to the nimble Cerberus frigate.

"Give 'em hell, girl!" Joker ordered, jamming his fist down on the firing mechanism.

The Thanix cannon punched right through the Collector ship and out the other side, causing explosions and secondary explosions to erupt up and down the decimated Collector ship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Collector Cruiser, Tartarus Debris Field, Galactic Core…

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner felt his body slam against a hard surface, jolting him awake. "Huh, what- where- am I?"

He opened his eyes to see he was in some sort of strange, yellowish pod-like device. "What is- is this- oh wait, oh no!"

He abruptly remembered how the terrifying alien Collectors had boarded the Normandy, running rampant through its decks, violently taking down and abducting everyone.

"Shit! Where am I- AAAAHHHHH!"

Gardner screamed in shock when an explosion flung his pod forward, right into a giant piece of rod-like debris. The rod punched through the pod and impaled the Mess Sergeant, nailing him to the back of the Collector pod.

The man screamed and writhed in agony as the pod tumbled about, spinning Gardner around the rod, further widening the hole of penetration, tearing more of his skin, muscles, and internal organs, slowly. Blood and intestines began to spill out, filling up the pod with gore, yet not giving the man the mercy of death.

He was losing blood fast, but the panic and adrenaline kept his blood pressure- and consciousness- up for the time being, as his shattered pod was flung out of the rupturing alien cruiser into the void of space beyond.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeoman Kelly Chambers felt her head jerk violently forward and she awakened from the sudden momentum. "Huh? What?" She shook her head, which was pounding painfully. "AAAHHHH!"

She shrieked in terror as she saw, outside the strange insectoid pod she was stuck in, was the sight of enormous explosions, a ship- whatever ship she was on, breaking apart, and the terrifying sight of bulkheads collapsing.

The transparent yellow cover of the pod ripped away, and Kelly felt her body being flung outward, only to be jerked back, as the pod's restraints now caught on her left arm and left leg.

"AAAHHHH!" Kelly let out a scream of pain, as the violent motion mercilessly dislocated her shoulder and hip, tearing open muscle, tendons, and ligaments. "No, no, no, please-!"

She only had a few moments to babble in agony before another chunk of debris flying diagonally to her trajectory slammed into her flank with so much force that it tore off her left arm and leg.

The young woman screamed, thrashing excruciatingly as blood spurted out of severed arteries sticking out of her severed limbs.

An opening to the void of space was created, and began sucking everything out of the ship- but Kelly would not get such a merciful end.

As she tumbled flailing toward the gash in the side of the ship, she was rammed into a sharp sheet of metal. She slammed into the mangled metal crotch-first, the side slicing right into the place right between her legs, yet not deep enough to kill her instantly.

Kelly's screams hit a pitch she never knew her voice could reach, as her body writhed in agony from the brutal impalement of her genitals. It would be a horrifying ten minutes of agony before her adrenaline wore off, and the poor woman finally, mercifully, slipped into shock from blood loss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Doctor Karin Chakwas groggily cried out in fear as the alien pod she was in tumbled haphazardly, having violently dislodged from the wall it was fixed too. Abruptly, it slammed into a debris coming at it at high speed.

Carried by momentum inside the pod, Doctor Chakwas slammed against the wall of her pod. The impact smashed in her skull and the right side of her face, even popping her right eyeball, and ending her life instantly.

Blood, brain matter, and even vitreous fluid mashed into a gooey mass on the interior surface of the pod- moments before an explosion incinerated the pod.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crewman Richard Hadley found himself sobbing in undignified panic as he tried desperately to free himself from the tumbling alien pod he found himself in.

"Help! Help!" He screamed desperately. "Commander Shepard! Oh god, someone, help!"

His pleading was to little avail as a particularly nasty impact caused the pod to jolt violently, and he flew upward in his pod momentarily, only for the pod floor to impact his left leg with a resounding crack.

"AAAAHHHHH! FUCK, AAAHHHH!" Hadley screamed in agony as the tibia and fibula of his lower left leg snapped like twigs from the sheer force of impact. Bones themselves lack nerves, but the periosteum- the membrane closely surrounding the surface of bones- is extremely sensitive to pain. And his fractured leg bones not only tore through his periosteum, but stabbed right through his muscle and skin too, in a traumatic open fracture.

As Hadley went into spasms of agony, unbeknownst to his tortured self, an enormous jabbed sheet of debris slammed into the bottom of his pod. He didn't realize it until the jagged metal sliced through the exterior of his pod, went between his legs, and slashed diagonally into his genital region.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEE! AAAAHHHHH!" Crewman Hadley unleashed renewed screams as the metal sliced diagonally into his crotch, cutting his testicles in half. Trapped helplessly in his pod, he could only scream in agony as the cold metal sawed mercilessly into his groin.

As he writhed and frothed in unendurable torture, the sharp debris sank deeper into him, but not enough to kill him. Blood splattered all over the pod's interior and out of the gash torn in the pod floor. It would be a good, excruciating fifteen minutes before blood loss and shock finally allowed him to slip into the merciful grasp of unconsciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Engineer Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels flailed helplessly as she slammed into the side of her pod. Her right wrist struck the wall first at an unfortunate angle, causing a sickening crack.

"Oh, fuck, no! FUCK! AAAAAHHHHH!" Gabby screamed as brutal pain shot through her snapped wrist

As she screamed and gripped her right arm with her left hand, her pod began to break apart.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Daniels screamed in terror as she tumbled onto the nasty organic floor of the ship- and screamed again when part of her Collector Pod landed on her right leg, crushing it, fracturing her lower leg and foot, while mashing her muscles, adipose, and blood vessels into a gory, bloody mess.

Pinned in place by her destroyed leg, Gabby could only shriek in horror as another Collector Pod came tumbling down at her at high speed from above.

The Pod's impact tore the engineer free- with extreme violence.

Her entire right leg was torn out from her at the hip, the femur violently torn straight out of the hip joint, fracturing the outer rim of the acetabulum. Skin, muscle, nerves, and blood vessels were ripped away messily in this instantaneous game of tug-of-war.

Just to compound her horrible luck, a jagged, broken section of the stabbed right into Daniels' groin, severing her clit and lacerating halfway up her vagina.

Still screaming in horrible, excruciating agony, Gabby was knocked clear out of the collapsing ship and spinning into space.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crewman Jenny Goldstein yelled in irrational panic as her relatively intact pod tumbled into space. "Help! Oh, god help! Commander, anyone, please help me! Help!"

She prayed that someone

Then a piece of debris landed a glancing blow on the pod's transparent cover. It soon careened away, but the damage was done.

The crack was initially small, but driven by the higher pressure inside the pod, the spider-web cracks began to widen, spread further.

"Oh, god, no, no, no, no!"

Her cries in vain, the surface shattered, and suddenly all the air in the pod was sucked out in the explosive decompression.

Goldstein writhed in pain, her hands gripping her throat, as all the air was torn out of her lungs. She felt like her lungs, her throat were on fire. Her mouth was o-shaped in a soundless scream, her limbs and body thrashing helplessly.

Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she asphyxiated, her mind uncomprehending why she had to die in such agony.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crewman Thomas Hawthorne breathed heavily, hyperventilating as he watched the alien ship exploding around him. His Collector Pod remained firmly affixed to the wall it had been attached to, and despite all his efforts, he could not force open the Pod from within.

His first warning was when he felt like his butt was seated on a hot sauna, but that soon felt like his ass was stuck to a cooking boiler.

"OW! OW! Oh, fuck no! No, no, no! Oh GOD!"

Flames burst through the back of the pod, instantly setting fire to the back of his pants. The fire burned through his underwear and scorched the skin of his ass, burning its way to his butthole, the anal orifice itself.

He screamed and swatted the flames as that sensitive hole was burned, but soon that wouldn't be the only thing he'd have to be worried about.

The flames burned along his underwear and the crotch of his pants up to the front. And then, suddenly, his genitals were engulfed in burning fire.

Hawthrone screamed in agony, and swatted desperately, trying to stop the cooking alive of his penis and testicles, but to little avail, only succeeding in completely torching the skin off his hands.

The fire now burned down the leg of his pants, as well as upward across his torso toward his chest.

Now completely panicked and hysterical, Hawthorne pounded his burnt fists against the pod's cover, screaming and crying to be set free, desperate for anything to save him from his fate. No one was around to hear as he cooked alive, slowly and painfully, inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Engineer Kenneth Donnelly spun his head around and around as his Collector Pod tumbled spiraling through the exploding Collector ship. "AAH! No! Stop, no! Help!"

The Pod had quite the misfortunate fate of running right into a sharp metal edge.

"URGHHKK!" Donnelly cried out as intense and sudden agony ran through his body without warning. He looked down and was flabbergasted by the sight. "Oh, fuck! FUCK! AHHHHH! AAAAAHHH!"

He'd been completely bisected- along with his Pod. The top of the Pod tumbled away like a used clip, and Donnelly, screamed incoherently, as his upper body tumbled separately from his lower half. Splattering blood and his severed intestines- entrails- trailed after him like a macabre mess of tentacles.


End file.
